My Crossover Stories
by SecretEyes
Summary: Here's a collection of crossovers from almost every show I write about that I love.
1. Battle (Cordy's POV)

**The Adventures of Cordelia Chase/Buffy/Angel crossover "Battle" (Cordy's POV)**

Characters: Cordelia, Doyle, Xander, Anya, Willow, Tara, Buffy, Spike, Faith

Summary: Set during the last battle in End of Days. Doyle whom has been dead for a couple years, tells her about the battle. Cordy goes into battle and helps out. It changes what really happened. Anya, Tara, Spike, and Buffy never died, and Willow doesn't stay Dark and Evil Willow.

Pairings:

Anya/Xander

Cordy/Xander

Buffy/Spike

Willow/Tara

* * *

It's a dark night, as I patrol the streets of LA.

"Princess," Doyle's ghost says, as he appears before me. "You have t' go back t' Sunnydale. T'ere's a ba'le a brewin'. T'e Firs'. Your friends an' loved ones are a losin'. T'ey need help."

"Thanks, Doyle. I'll be there ASAP," I tell him.

I then get into Angel's black convertible. I didn't have to grab weapons and a kit, since I always have them with me and in the car. I then put the pedal to the medal.

I arrive an hour later, secretly armed. I look around to see Anya get stabbed in the back with a long stick, by one of the creatures. I hurriedly rush over and kill him with an axe-like thing. When I do, she falls to the ground. I kneel on the ground and pull it out. I then clean and patch up her wound.

"Anya."

I gently roll her onto her back.

"Cordelia, what are you doing here?"

"Doyle told me there was a battle and I needed to help," I explain.

"I remember him from when I was a Vengeance Demon."

"Come on. Let's get you up."

I gently help her to her feet. I then get her in the back seat of the car.

"You just relax," I say. "I'll help the others."

She nods and I go back to fight.

I show up alongside Xander Harris and kill a couple behind him.

"Cordy?"

"Someone I knew before he died, told me about the battle. Doyle. I'm helping out."

"Well, then welcome back, Cor."

"Thanks."

Doyle tells me, as he appears again, "Better go help Buffy."

I do as he says. I care about her. I soon kill it and then kneel by her. She's been shot in the gut. I patch up the wound. I then pull her into my arms.

"Buffy? Buffy, can you hear me?"

Nothing.

"Buff?"

The nickname brings her back to consciousness.

She looks up at me.

"Don't ask. Doyle told me about the battle and I came to help out," I tell her.

I help her up and we start killing the things together.

"Fai'h needs he'p," Doyle says.

I do as he says, finding her trying to fight two creatures with everything she has. I help her out with killing one. We then kill the creatures together.

A few minutes later, the battle ends because of Willow's magic. It killed all evil and through us a distance away.

We all look to see Willow as Dark Willow. Her eyes and hair are black. I'm the first to see that Tara is dead. I then look back to Willow.

Xander grabs my arm when I start forward.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get her to reject the evil. I'm going to get her to side with good, instead of evil."

"Let me."

"No, Xan. I can do this."

"Just be careful. She's powerful."

"I know. I'll try."

He watches, as I slowly walk up to her.

"Willow, I know what you're feeling. She's gone. You feel broken, alone, upset, and lost without her."

"How would you know?"

"I felt the same when Doyle died that night."

She glares at me with her cold, black eyes. She attacks me with a bolt of Dark Magic, making me fly a foot away. That gives me even more determination. I stand up a little painfully, wincing. I glare at her.

"Wills, you can't stay like this."

"Watch me."

"You're strong. Fight it. Would she want you to be like this? I don't think so. Fight this. Be strong. Please. It's not me you have to fight. It's the rage."

It doesn't get through to her. She throws everything she has in rage from her death, throwing me against a wall.

They realize it's getting dangerous for me.

Buffy goes to try instead.

Xander rushes over to my aid.

"Cor, are you okay?"

I lay on my side, wincing, taking the searing pain in silence.

"I'm fine," I try to say through the pain, but can't quite make it. It comes out softly.

"No. You're not, Cor. What hurts?"

I smile weakly at the nickname, hand on my left side. The other reaches up and gently rests on the side of his face.

"It's just my side. I'll be okay," I half whisper.

"Come on, Cor. I'll get you out of here."

He gently and carefully pulls me into his arms and carries me. I wrap my arms around his neck softly and rest my head on his shoulder, eyes closed.

He comes over and joins Spike where he stands, waiting for Buff to get through with her.

She soon does. The witch cries with Buffy comforting her, ten minutes later.

Buff and Will come over.

"Is she okay?" Buffy asks

"It's just her side that hurts her. She should be okay," Xander tells her.

"I'm sorry," Willow says apologetically.

"It wasn't you," Xander tells her.

"Don't try to make it better. It doesn't matter what condition I was in. I did that to her. Let's just get out of here. Okay?"

"Is everyone else okay?" Buffy asks.

I can picture her looking at everybody.

"Five by five," Faith answers.

Since they're okay, they leave with Xan still carrying me.

A few minutes later, I feel him sit down and I hear Anya's voice.

"What happened? Is she okay?"

"She'll be okay," he answers.

"You didn't answer my first question. What happened?"

He tells her the short version.

I hear some doors open and shut, which means we must have arrived at someone's place.

I open my eyes when the light turns on.

"Bright much," I comment. "Okay, Xander. Let me down. I should be okay now."

He obeys.

I find that my side doesn't hurt anymore.

I sleep on the couch and then head home the next day.

THE END


	2. The Help

The Adventures of Cordelia Chase/Buffy/Angel crossover "The Help"

**Cordelia Chase**

It's a beautiful evening. I'm at my desk in the Hyperion grabbing my purse and jacket to leave. Doyle is by my desk. Angel is out watching over LA for monsters as usual.  
"I'm going home early. I have something to do," I tell him, standing.  
"Want some company?"  
"Of course."  
He has a crush on me, but hasn't said anything to me. Over the years, I have learned the signs of when men have a crush on me. And Doyle does. I'm surprised he hasn't asked me out yet.  
Then a vision hits him and he grabs a hold of my desk with one hand, the other on his temple.  
"Doyle!" I exclaim.  
I grab his arm and sit him down in my chair. I then pick the shot glass up from the corner of my desk and open a bottom drawer to grab the bottle of Scotch to give to him when his vision ends. Which I do.  
"What did you see?" I ask after he finishes the glass and sets it down.  
"A battle against evil. Anyanka, Buffy, and some others fighting some things. Looks like they used to be vampires. They're living bones or something."  
I immediately know who he's talking about. The Scoobies. A few of my friends. A few acquaintances. I mean, Buffy and I never saw eye to eye, Xander is my ex-boyfriend, Anya hates me for her transformation back into a human, Faith and I get along okay, Willow and I are as close as we can get to being friends, I've never met Dawn, Spike I hate for ruining the relationship I had with Xander before he captured Xander and Willow, and I heard of Andrew and what Potentials are. Andrew is a human buddy of Spike's from a few years ago. Potentials are girls Chosen to become Vampire Slayers when the present Slayer dies.  
"Doyle, I have to go. You stay here. Help big and broody. I'm going to help out with the battle."  
He looks at me.  
"Be careful, Princess."  
I smile.  
"I always am."  
I grab my purse and jacket from the floor and walk out.

**Francis Doyle**

I watch as the Princess leaves to go be a hero for her friends. I hope she'll be okay. I wouldn't want her to get hurt or killed. None of us would want that for her. But as she leaves, she's fearless. She seems like she's ready to die in battle if she has to. This is probably something she has always wanted to do. Another thing I don't know about her. 'It's like wrestling a tiger just to get to know her,' as I once told Angel. Yet, I have a crush on her. I'm afraid to ask her out, though. I don't know how to or if I should ever let her know what I am. Half Brachen Demon and half human. My face changes to all demon-y when I sneeze or if I really feel the need for extra strength in battle or something like that. I don't know how she would take it, given the comments she has said about demons. In so many words, she has said to me that she hates them.

**Buffy Summers**

It's a dark night in Sunnydale, California. We're in the living room in me and Dawn's house, when there's a knock at the door. I walk into the hallway and open it to see a brunette I haven't seen in about five years.

_What the hell is she doing here?_ I think to myself.

"Cordelia," I say.

She smiles warmly.

"Hey, Buff. Looking good for just coming back to hell on earth. That was a compliment by the way. I'm here to help. May I please come in?"

_Please? Since when is Cordelia polite? And since when does she call me Buff? _But we've all changed, so I guess even Cordelia Chase can change.

"Come on in," I say.

She walks in and I close the door behind her. I follow her into the living room.

**Willow Rosenburg**

As soon as I see my old classmate, I stand up from the couch and walk up to her.

"Cordelia, what a surprise. Welcome home. Do you need anything? Are He and Doyle okay?"

"Thanks for the welcome. We're all fine, but thanks anyway, Will."

We give each other a smile.

**Xander Lavelle Harris**

"Welcome back, Cordy. We would've thrown you a welcome home party if we had known you were coming, but we're in the middle of something big," I say.

We share an awkward look before she looks away from me.

**Anya Jenkins**

I watch the silent exchange. They still have a thing for one another. I can see it. We're broken up so I know I shouldn't be jealous. But I am. It must be a famous human feeling. Something I didn't have until now. I watch from my seat on the couch between Xander and Dawn with hatred and jealousy in my eyes. It's her wish that made me human, which is why I hate her so much.

**Spike (William the Blood)**

"Well, well. Look what the Hellmouth drug in," I announce, standing by the bookshelf, as I look at her. "And you haven't changed one bit, Princess," I add.

"Spike, shut up. Don't act like we're old friends, because we're not. You're the one that ruined everything. You know what I'm talking about," the ex-cheerleader of Sunnydale High replies sharply with venom.

**Dawn Summers**

"So, who's this?" I ask, looking at the brunette I have never seen before in my life.

"Cordelia," Buffy replies.

"I'm Cordelia Chase. I used to be the Sunnydale High famous Queen C and cheerleader, but that's all over now. Well, unless I get mad or i'm fighting the evil undead. That's a different story. And one more thing. I'm Xander's high school sweetheart. And when I made a wish, Giles broke Anya's amulet which made her human. Now she hates me for it. But that's nothing new. Everyone hates me. Well, almost everyone."

"Nice meeting you, finally. I've heard about you, but Buffy never talks much about you," I tell her.

"That's because we never got along in high school. But she did save me a few times. All the other times, it was Xander saving me or me saving myself."

"So, you think you can help," Buffy says.

"Of course," Cordelia answers her.

"She could help us," I interject, not that I know much about her or anything.

"No offense, but you don't know anything about her. She would get us or herself killed," Anya says.

"Let her help. She just said that she fights evil on a regular basis. She has changed. A lot," Xander implies.

"Fine. How do suppose you help?" Buffy says to Cordelia.

**Andrew Wells**

"So you're Cordelia. I've heard of you. You're famous in this town. Everybody knows you or if they don't, they have at least heard of you," I say to Xander's first ex-girlfriend.

"And you must be Andrew Wells. Spike's buddy. Nice meeting you, too. I've heard about you."

"So, what's the call? What are we going to do?" I ask.

"I've heard about what's here. The First Evil. You guys think you can kill it off, but you can't. It's impossible. As long as there's evil, The First will live on. So, let's do something else. Get rid of its followers, instead. Like, say, Caleb. But since we don't know where he is, let's see if we can get a leverage. I hate doing this, but let's split up. Xander, Buffy, and Willow. You go down into the Vineyard and see if there's anything there worth anything. Faith, Potentials, and I will go down to the sewer tunnels. Anya and Andrew, you guys go find some first-aid stuff. Get as much as you can and then come back here," she says.

"I don't have to do what you tell me to. You're not in charge," Anya replies.

"Then stay out of the fight," she retorts back to Anya.

"As much as I hate doing as she says, she has a good plan. And Anya, we're all sticking together. So do as she says," Buffy says to Anya.

"Fine," Anya mutters.

"What do I do, Princess?" Spike asks, looking at Cordelia.

"Stay here and make sure nothing happens to anyone here."

Buffy then goes and gets her weaponry trunk.

**Faith Lehane**

It's a dark night as the Potentials, C, and I walk through the storm sewers. As we do, we walk side by side like we used to do this all the time. Work together. But we never did. We were never close until recently. We have never worked together like this before. Well, unless you count Los Angeles. Which I don't. She has changed in so many ways. She's not who she fully used to be. She was once Queen C of Sunnydale High and a cheer captain there. She was above everything in Sunnydale High when her and X were dating. Now she's not. She's just like some of us. The ones that are still trying to find their way in the world. Find out where they belong. Like me. I'm still a Slayer like Buffy, but I don't belong with the Scoobies. I don't even know if I belong in Los Angeles with C and her two friends or not. The only thing I know is that I want to live through this battle and that I have to lay low so the Watcher's Council doesn't kill me or whatever they want to do to me. But if I do die, I want to die in battle. Maybe this is the fight i'm supposed to die in. I don't know. I kind of feel like I have nothing to fight for anymore. I'm a loner. That's what I call myself. I don't let anyone in anymore. No one but Angel and Cordelia. They've been good friends to me. And X, he was there when I needed him in the beginning of my darkest hours, too. But I know C still has feelings for me. The feelings of not being sure what to expect from me and being afraid that i'll strike out any minute. I sense it every time i'm around her. She's so tense. I understand that. She knows my past. What I did. I was in such a dark place once, not that long ago, that I could've killed Angel without any remorse.

"Over there," Kennedy, one of the Potentials says, looking over a yard away where a box is.

"What's that?" C says.

We all walk up to it.

I smash the padlock of the wooden box off with my boot. I kneel before it and swing the lid open to reveal several hundred pounds of plastic explosives connected to a detonator and timing device.

"Run!" C and I both yell and run at the same time.

All of us run full speed away, as it goes off and explodes almost straight behind us and the wood from the box explodes all over. At the same time, some debris falls with it too.

**Xander Lavelle Harris**

I expect it to be dark in the Pagen Temple when we go down into it, but it's not. It's lit with torches everywhere. There's a red and white scythe on stone too. We walk up to it, Buff in the lead.

"What is it?" Will asks.

"Some kind of scythe," Buff replies.

Just then, the door opens and Caleb walks down the steps.

_Oh, great. Here he comes. _I think to myself.

"So...you found it. Not impressed. 'Cause the question now, girly-girl, is can you pry it from solid rock before I come over there and-"

Buffy reaches and casually lifts the axe. She holds it up and turns toward Caleb who stops in his tracks, uncertain and fearful.

"Darn..." Caleb says.

Will and I watch as Buffy and Caleb wrestle with the scythe.

**Cordelia Chase**

I get up and look around at everyone.

"Everyone okay?" I ask.

Satisfied that everyone is okay, I lead everybody out. I know Faith is hurting a little, but I don't say anything. I don't want to fight in the middle of a storm sewer. I'll wait until we get to Buffy's. Faith's a Slayer anyway. She'll heal. I want to give her time to heal before I say anything. If she doesn't heal, then i'll take care of her. Mom was a nurse before she died, so I know pretty much everything.

**Anya Jenkins**

It's a dark night, as Andrew and I walk into Buffy's house with the supplies for first aid. He closes the door behind us and we set them on the table. I can't believe i'm doing as Queen Almighty tells me to do. She's not in charge of this group or me. Buffy is. It's always Buffy in charge. No one else. If I had a say so, Cordelia wouldn't even be here helping us. I know we need all the help we can get, but she doesn't know anything about fighting against The First Evil or its followers. She needs to go back home to LA where she belongs now. I don't care if she used to live here or not. I want her gone. Out of my hair. Out of my sight.

**Willow Rosenburg**

A few days later, the battle comes. We fight against these things that are dead vampires. They're all bones now and you can only kill them by decapitation. I'm the only one that doesn't fight. I'm at Buffy's house doing a spell to give every girl in the world the power of a Slayer, minus the healing.

**Cordelia Chase**

It's a beautiful day as we all fight against the evil vampire things. Anya and Andrew are fighting side by side by the stairs, while the rest of them are fighting under the Sunnydale High school. I'm in the same room as Anya and Andrew. Willow is still doing her spell at Buffy's. Buffy and Faith are fighting side by side, as well as Xander and Dawnie. I only know this, because it's what Buffy, Faith, and I all planned. For once, Buffy and I are getting along well like. We haven't fought for a very long time. Not since I arrived a few nights ago.

I see a vampire thing sneak up behind Anya with a long stick and I decapitate it with my sword before it can stab her.

A few minutes later, I hear Faith yell, "Everyone get out! It's collapsing!" Then we're all running out of the building towards the bus.

I'm the last one out, just because I wanted to make sure everybody got out before me. I'm different now. I put others first before my own well-being.

A few minutes later, Willow is driving the bus and we're all in it, excluding the Potentials and Spike. They all died in the battle, but us Scoobies all survived. Including Dawnie and thankfully Xander and Buffy and Faith. I'm glad the others survived too, but Anya doesn't like me. She doesn't even know that I saved her life today. She was too busy fighting the other creatures. But we won. Everyone's safe. Now it's to LA we go. I mean, there's no other place to go. Sunnydale is collapsing, as Willow drives.

When it's done collapsing, we all get out and look to see the spot where Sunnydale once stood. I can't believe that our hometown is gone forever. At least, it is literally. It'll never be erased in our minds. We'll always remember it. That is, until the day we die. But I wouldn't want to think about that. I couldn't lose Xander or anyone else. I've lost enough along the way. I don't need to lose anything or anyone else.


	3. Adventures of Cordelia Xander: Selfless

The Adventures of Cordelia Chase and Xander Lavelle Harris

"Selfless"

It was a dark night, as Cordelia Chase drove Angel's convertible towards Sunnydale, CA. Doyle had had a vision. Now she was on her way to help out in Sunnydale. She knew she didn't look all that great considering the lack of sleep, but they didn't really care. At least, Willow and Xander didn't care. She knew her and Buffy and her and Anya didn't get along that well, but she had to go there anyway. She felt the need to. She felt like she owed Buffy for all the times she saved her but didn't once thank Buffy for it. Buffy saved everybody in Sunnydale as much as she could, but never once did she get thanked. And now Buffy was going through a tough time now. Her friends had torn her out of heaven. All because they missed her. God. She would call them idiots if she wanted to or could. She hated it when people brought people back to life with magic. It always had consequences. But that wasn't the reason she was going. Doyle hadn't seen that. For all she knew, Doyle knew nothing about what had been happening in Sunnydale.

As she drove, Doyle sat in the passenger's side. He didn't know much about Sunnydale or Cordelia's friends. He only knew Angel's past and of Buffy Summers. He knew hardly anything about Cordelia herself. He only knew the few things that Angel had told him. That she used to be rich and in the "in" crowd. He mentioned nothing about her ever dating anyone or anything, or who her friends were. He had a hard time seeing someone like Cordelia not having friends in high school and never dating anyone. And he didn't even want to ask. That was the problem. He didn't have the courage to ask her out or ask her about herself. But he did have a crush on her. He was a half demon. Why was he so skittish when it came to asking Cordelia out? Yeah, she had said that she didn't like demons, but that was because she had never met any good demons before. Maybe this was the time to show her. Show her what he was and wait for her reaction. Yet, he was afraid to do that.

"So, what are we going to do when we get there?" he asked.

"There's no 'we' in it. You're going to drive the car back once we get to the fraternity house. I'm not dragging you in with me."

"Come on, Princess. Why not? I could get to know your old life."

"I don't want you to. The past is the past. Something I don't really want everybody in the world to know about. It's too horrible."

"Come on. It can't be that bad."

"Okay. Fine. You want to know? I'll tell you. I had everything until my parents lost everything. There was this guy. Xander Lavelle Harris. I loved him. I gave everything up for him in senior year. I left my Cordettes. A group of rich girls that I made myself leader of. He probably always will. But that doesn't mean I'm going to just waltz in and get back together with him. He broke my heart. I know it was an accident. I mean, Xander is just one of those guys that can't lie. Wouldn't even want to lie. He's the most truthful guy I'll ever meet. Next to you, of course."

"What happened?"

"Spike captured him and his best friend Willow. Apparently, they were already trying to fight their feelings for each other. So when he left them and Xander was a little hurt, it happened. Then Oz and I walked in. Oz was Willow's boyfriend at a time and a werewolf. I was so upset that I ran out of the old burnt out factory stairs. Before I could leave, the stairs collapsed from under me and I was impaled on a rebar. Xander came down to be with me. If it wasn't for Spike, I think we probably would've always been together. But who knows? Right? You never know what could've happened. I just always blamed him and Willow, when I know deep down that it was Spike's fault for capturing the both of them."

"I'm sorry, Princess."

"Now do you see why I didn't want to tell you? I was hurt so much at the very end. I was hurt so much I wouldn't let him explain what had happened."

She sighed. She promised herself she wouldn't get emotional. Not in front of Doyle. Doyle didn't need to comfort her. He barely knew her. Plus, it was the past. She wasn't like she used to be. Not really. So why was she finding it hard to keep herself in check? She had softened over the couple years. Was it because of Doyle? She thought it probably was. Angel would never have made her soft like she had become. She liked what she had become though. She wasn't so mean anymore. She cared about others.

They parked a distance from the fraternity house.

"See you later, Doyle. Maybe. Sunnydale kinda draws people. Now go home. I'll be okay. They won't let anything happen to me," she said before grabbing a sword from the back and leaving the convertible to race across the short distance to help out.

Just as Buffy was about to stab Anyanka with a sword through her chest, Cordelia arrived and stopped her, using her own sword to block her from doing so.

"Stop it. Now. She's your friend."

Everyone in the room looked at her in surprise and question, wondering how she knew what was happening.

They lowered their swords to their sides.

Cordy turned to look at Anyanka.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. But why do you even care?"

"Let's just say that I care about others now and no matter how much we hated each other in the past, I'm not going to let you die. One, because you're their friend and an innocent, and two, it would kill Xander. I know what happened. And I would've stopped it from happening if I knew. I may still love him, but not enough to be who I used to be. I want him happy. I want both of you happy. You should go. Do whatever it is you feel you should do."

She turned to look at Buffy.

"I know you just came back and all not that long ago, but you don't need to be killing your friends. You didn't kill Willow when she was all evil and almost took over the world. Why is Anya so different? Is it because she's a demon instead of a human? They're really not all that different. Anya probably killed some people and made some wishes. Willow killed some innocent people too. Anya isn't evil. Not anymore. Even if she is a demon. She deserves sympathy and comfort. She needs help in what she's going through. Not a Vampire Slayer trying to kill her. I don't care if you want to kill her or not. It's wrong. Now I suggest you leave. I think we should all leave. I'm not good with lectures anymore unless it's HIM."

She didn't know how Buffy would handle it, so she decided not to say Angel's name. She knew how much it hurt Angel when her and Doyle would talk about Buffy and use her name. She guessed it would probably be the same. But then again, Buffy was always so different from Angel.

Xander couldn't believe what he had just seen. Cordy was a hero tonight. She saved An. Last time he had seen her, she wasn't a physical fighter. Now she was a fighter. A good one too. She even had a sword. He had a new appreciation for her now.

"There's one thing I have to do first," Anya told Cordy.

She called upon D'Hoffryn, wished to be a human, and he accepted her wish. It ended with her being human again and Halfrek's death. Her best friend.

Xander and Cordy exchanged a look before he walked quickly out to catch up with An.

"Anya, wait."

"Xander, please. Just go away."

"Whatever's between us-it doesn't matter. You shouldn't be alone in this."

"Yes, I should. My whole life, I've just clung to whatever came along."

"Well, speaking as a clingee—I kinda didn't mind."

"Thanks. For everything."

Xander nodded, realizing that this was her rejecting his offer to help.

He started to walk off in front of her.

"Xander-what if I'm really a nobody?"

He stopped and looked back.

"Don't be a dope."

"I'm a dope?"

"Sometimes."

"That's a start."

Xander walked away again, leaving a teary-eyed Anya to deal alone.

The next day, everybody stood or sat in Buffy's living room. Buffy stood in front of the coffee table while Willow stood by the couch. In the meantime Cordy, Xander, and Anya sat on the couch.

"So, what's this announcement you want to make?" Buffy asked her.

"I think I'm going to move back. You guys need me. Doyle and Angel can handle it. I'll find my own place and pack my stuff up in LA and come back here. You have to admit that I can help. I'm not a pain anymore like I used to be."

"I agree," Xander announced after Cordy's announcement.

"Of course you do. She's your ex," Anya replied, also kinda agreeing.

"You're out voted. Looks like I'm coming back home," Cordy announced.


	4. True BloodVampire Diaries: New Visitors

True Blood/Vampire Diaries crossover "New Visitors"

It was a dark night, as Sookie Stackhouse was working at the Bon Temps bar and grille where everybody would come 24/7 to eat or drink at. It wasn't exactly a vampire bar and grille, but they did let vampires in sometimes. As long as they didn't stir up trouble or anything. In fact, Sookie was dating a vampire. Bill Compton. He was a fine gentleman for being a vampire. You didn't see those type of vampires in Bon Temps anymore. Most vampires were chaotic and didn't play by the rules.

Sookie was at the bar talking to her waitress friend Arlene, when a couple new customers came in. A girl that looked like she had just graduated high school and a guy that wore mostly black. They held hands as they walked in and sat at a center table beside each other.

Just by sight, they knew that the guy was a vampire. The girl was human.  
Sookie came up to them with a notebook and pen to take their order.

"Hi, what can I get you two?" she asked, while she did an experiment to try and see if she could read their minds. Which she could. As soon as she knew she could, she reined herself in.

She took their order and gave it to Lafayette at the kitchen.  
She came back to their table and sat down to the girl's right to get to know them.

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse. And you are?" she greeted them.  
"Damon Salvatore. And this is Elena Gilbert."

"Hi," Elena greeted.  
"Nice names. You seem out of town. Where are you from?"  
"We live in Mystic Falls, Virginia," he answered her.  
"So how old are you?" Sookie asked him.  
"I was turned in 1864 when I was still living in Mystic Falls. I fought in the war. I was one of the few survivors. I have a brother, but he's lost to us."  
"What's his name?" Sookie asked.  
"Stefan," Elena replied.  
"He's my little brother," Damon said.  
"I'm sorry to hear that. I have a brother too. Jason. What happened to Stefan?"  
"A vampire came to town. An Original. Klaus. I got bitten by a werewolf and Stefan turned himself over to Klaus to save my life. But even after Klaus freed him from his compulsion, he won't come home. He won't even listen to Elena anymore. We lost him. Before, a while after our sire Katherine was gone, I was able to help him get off the edge. But now I don't think that it'll matter," he explained to her.  
"I think Damon is ready to give up on him, but i'm not giving up. I love him," Elena told her.  
"But you also love me," Damon told Elena.  
"True," she said and smiled at Damon.  
"Very true in deed," Damon commented.  
"Is there something I can help with?" Sookie asked.  
"I'm sorry. But no," Damon answered.  
"So vampires can compel and there's an Original vampire?" Sookie said.  
"Yeah. More than one Original. But not all vampires like doing it. Klaus and his family are more than vampires. He has hybrids that do his bidding for him. His dirty work. He doesn't like to get his hands dirty. I never said I wanted to give up on Stefan, but he's being too stubborn for me to handle at this point. Like Elena. She can be really stubborn."  
Damon smiled at Elena after his little comment about her stubbornness.  
Sookie actually felt sorry for them. Elena had lost her boyfriend and Damon had lost his little brother. Probably his only family he had. She knew how she would feel if anything happened to Jason. Her brother was her only family she had. If anything happened to him, she would be the only Stackhouse alive.

At the end of the night, they thanked her for her hospitality and for caring before they left, leaving empty dishes on the table.  
She watched them go, as she wiped down their table and gave the dishes to Lafayette before her shift ended.


	5. AngelBuffy: Anne

Characters: Buffy, unnamed girls, Cordelia, officer Kat Lockley

Summary: Post "Anne" when Buffy came to LA to find herself, only to have to rescue some girls. What if one of those girls was someone she knew from high school?

Pairings:

Buffy/Cordy (friendship)

Cordy/Kate Lockley (friendship)

* * *

It was a dark night. Buffy looked around at the girls. They were all trapped including herself. They had to get out. She knew it. But there was a gaping hole infront of the entrance where they would be eaten if they fell in. And face it, she was the only Slayer in this place as far as she knew.  
She looked around at the girls. As she did so, she saw someone from high school she recognized. But she wasn't fully the same. As much as she could see, anyway. The girl had her head down, staring at the ground and rocking to and fro, arms around herself. She was a mess. It looked like she had been here for a very long time. Then she looked closer. The brunette wasn't looking at the ground. She was staring at a picture. Her heart went out to the brunette. The picture was of her and Xander in junior year.  
Buffy had already gotten to know the girls that she had never seen before, so they now knew her too. Just not the whole Slayer gig thing.  
The girls she didn't know much about were Amanda, Amy, Delilah, Rose, and Lily.  
The blond Slayer strode silently up to her former acquaintance. Back in high school they had been acquaintances, and at times, kinda-sorta enemies. But she had saved the Drama Queen time and time again, no matter how much they had gotten on each other's nerves.  
She knelt down infront of her.  
"Cordelia?"  
"Buffy?"  
She stopped rocking and lifted her head to look at the former LA cheerleader.  
"Hey. I'm here now. It's going to be okay," the blond ex-cheerleader assured her in a soft tone.  
"Thank God. YOu don't know how terrible it's been for me. For us. I didn't know what would happen. If anyone would find us. I tried to find a way out at first, but then I gave up. I don't think they know what has happened. Just get me the hell out of here. All of us. I can't stand it any longer," she said.  
The Slayer took her hands in hers gently.  
"Don't worry. We'll find a way out."  
"Promise?" she asked with a hint of hope.  
"Promise. Do you think you can jump over that hole? It's the only way out."  
"I can try."  
"Good. Come on. We'll go together."  
Cordelia grabbed the picture and put it in her jeans pocket.  
"Yeah. Let's go."  
Buff helped her to her feet and they walked over to the hold holding hands. Then they jumped and made it over.  
"Come on. Jump. We'll catch you," Buff called over to the other girls.  
So one by one they did, making it.  
"Now let's get outta here," Cordelia announced.  
The girls departed to go home, while Cordelia and Buffy walked side by side down the sidewalk.

Suddenly, they saw a cop car try avoiding a zombie and it rolled into the middle of the road. A bunch of zombies started walking towards the car.  
"I'll get to the car. I think that's officer Kate Lockley. Someone Angel, Doyle, and I met. A friend. She knows about a little bit of the supernatural. You can do your Slayer thing," Cordelia told her, and then ran towards the car yelling out Kate's name.  
"Kate! Kate!"  
As she knelt down beside the car, the Chosen One fought and killed the zombies one, sometimes two at a time.  
"Kate?" she called softly, as she crawled carefully inside the upside down car. Sure enough, she had been right. Kate lay on her back, glass shattered all over her from the shattered windshield and car door windows. When she got closer, she saw blood on her right temple wound. There was also a piece of glass in her lower left leg. Cordelia's mom had been a nurse, so she knew what she had to do.  
"Kate."  
The officer was still conscious. She looked up at her.  
"Cordelia," she said softly.  
"Hold on. Hang in there."  
Cordy gently pulled her out, arms under hers.  
Once out she layed her gently onto the ground.  
"You have a piece of glass in your leg. I'm gonna have to pull it out. Okay?"  
Kate nodded a tiny bit.  
Cordy took her jacket off and then swiftly pulled the glass out and tossed it aside. She then wrapped her own jacket around her leg to keep her from losing anymore blood from her leg.  
"Okay. Let's check on Buffy. She's Angel's e and the Sunnydale Vampire Slayer. She's taking care of the zombies for us. I don't know why she's here but she saved me," she told the officer of five years, as she put an arm around her, helping officer Lockley to her feet. She then retrieved officer Lockley's purse and gun from the car for her before looking around for her life saver.  
She looked up to see that the zombies were dead. Chopped to pieces. She also saw a vampire grab Buffy from behind and bite her before she could react. The Slayer couldn't fight back. She was helpless. Cordy saw it as her job to save her.  
Cordy grabbed a pointy piece of wood from the ground and snuck up behind it, leaving the cop alone. Cordy then staked him, dropping the stake and quickly catching her under the arms. She held her in her arms on her knees, as Kate limped over towards them. As she held her in her arms, she felt for a pulse.  
Cordy looked up.  
"She's alive. Let's get to the Hyperion. Angel will want to know that she's here and that i'm okay. Plus, your leg needs taken care of."

A few minutes later they walked in, Kate limping, Cor with an arm around the unconscious Slayer.  
"Angel!" she called out to her boss. She then looked at Kate. "Why don't you sit down in my office chair? I'll get Buffy on the couch."  
She gently layed Buff down, as Kate sat in Cor's chair. Cor then sat down beside her and took her hand in hers.  
"Buffy, if you can hear me, i'm gonna help you. I'm gonna get Angel if he's here. If not, i'll get Doyle. Just don't die on me. Not like this."  
Just then, Doyle came downstairs.  
"Princess, you're safe," Doyle beemed at her.  
"Doyle. Thank God. Where's Angel?"  
"He left."  
"Well, I need you to help me. You take care of Kate. I'll see to Buffy."

An hour later, everybody was fine.  
Cordy left with Buffy to go back to Sunnydale, telling Doyle not to tell Angel about Buffy unless he asked. So everybody lived happily ever after.  
THE END


	6. AngelBuffy: The News

Summary: Post Angel S1E3 "Hero" and Buffy S4. What if Angel had sacrificed himself instead of Doyle in "Hero"? Will Cordelia fall in love with Doyle, or will her heart always lie elsewhere? Doyle comes with her to deliver the message that Angel's gone. What will happen with seeing Cordelia again and, in Anya's case, both of them again? Read to find out.

* * *

It was a dark night as Doyle, Cordelia, and the lone Brachen Demons, whome were like Doyle, half human and half Brachen Demon, watched as Angel grabbed the cords and split them in half violently, and in doing so, smocked as the cords burned his hands and the light smoked the rest of him. Then, an instant later, he was dust, the cord's torn.

Tears filled Cordelia's eyes, but never fell, as she looked at where he once stood. He would always be remembered by her and Doyle as a hero and friend. But Cordelia knew more to Angel than Doyle would ever even begin to learn.

Half an hour later, her and Doyle were on their way toward Sunnydale, Cordy driving. They were silent throughout the trip to her hometown, as she drove Angel's former convertible.

A few hours later they arrived in Sunnydale, Cor knocking on the door a few time. The Slayer answered the door and glared at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," she replied.

"Fine."

Buffy walked into the living room, leaving the door open. They followed her, Doyle closing the door behind them. Everyone except Giles was there.

Buffy stood beside Riley Finn, arms crossed by the bookshelf, Anya and Xander not far off from them. Willow, Tara, and Dawn sat on the couch.

"What is it?" Buff asked.

Cordelia Chase looked down and swallowed. She looked away to compose herself, making sure that tears didn't start again. Doyle stood next to her, hand on her arm gently. He wanted to lend her strength, knowing how tough this was for her. To tell people she hadn't seen in two years that Angel was dust. She looked at Doyle and pulled her arm away.

"Doyle, i've got this," she told him sternly.

She looked at everyone, finally composed.

"There isn't any easy way to say this. Angel sacrificed himself to save LA."

Knowing what it must feel like to the blond, she walked over to Buffy.

"I'm sorry, Buff."

She put gentle arms around her as she dropped to her knees with the former LA cheerleader, feeling the same as the Slayer. Overwhelming grief from his death.

"Good ridence," Xander commented.

"Hope he died in vain," Riley implied.

With unshed tears in her eyes, the former Queen C looked at Riley and then glared at Xander Harris.

"Go to hell with the both of you!"

Willow didn't know what to do. She wanted to comfort both of the girls, but didn't know how to do so. So she just sat there with Tara to her left and Dawnie on her other side.

Anya and Doyle faced each other in the middle of the livingroom and smiled, staring into each other's eyes, not a single word uttered, knowing with their eyes what the other felt. Both missed each other.

That night, as they left, Cordy realized she would always love Xander. Also, that she forgave both of them. They just didn't know it yet.


	7. BuffyAngel: Happily Ever After

Characters: Angel, Cordelia, Xander, Doyle, Buffy, Riley, Willow, Tara, Anya

Summary: Post somewhere after Graduation and in Angel S1. What if Xander came to LA and found Cordelia trying to do her commercial, at the same time that Angel's watching? What if Anya never came back right after Graduation, unable to stop herself from thinking about Xander?

Pairings:

Cordelia/Xander/Doyle  
Buffy/Riley  
Willow/Tara

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy and Angel. They all belong to the creators of these awesome shows.  
A/N: Because I have no clue how to speak Giles' analogue or totally act his part out, he's not in here. Forgive me for killing him off, but you know all writers, even fanfic writers, need to sacrifice at least one character in their stories.

* * *

Buffy watched as Angel stood between to vehicles and looked at her that night, before turning around and walking away to leave her and Sunnydale behind forever. It was time for him to start a new life and he knew exactly where to go. Los Angeles, California. The City of Angeles. He could be seen as an angel by most. He thought LA would suit him well. He would always love Buffy, but she deserved more. Someone human. She deserved as much of a normal life as she could get. He was a vampire with a soul. Not a human.  
With a heavy heart Buffy, Xander, Joyce, Dawn, and Willow attended Giles' funeral a few days later at noon. If he rose as a vampire, Buffy would have to stake him; kill her previous Watcher and father figure. Before he had died during the battle of the class of '99 graduation, he had had a love of a father for her. More so than the others.

**One Year Later; September 15, 2000**

It was a beautiful day, as Buffy and Riley walked side by side infront of the college. Riley Finn and Buffy Anne Summers were together. Buffy was the Vampire Slayer and Riley was a soldier-like guy. He worked for ' team that captured vampires, demons, and etc. And he was good at it. They had been dating for a few months now and knew what each other did. Riley even joined in with the patrolling on the nights he wasn't working.  
Willow, Oz, and Xander caught up with them, Willow and Oz hand in hand. Willow and Oz went to college with Buffy but not Xander. He didn't have anything worth going to college for. But he did visit the college sometimes. They just didn't always see eachother like they used to. The only time they actually got in a group was if something was going on. In fact, they hardly ever patrolled together anymore. It was mostly Buffy and Riley who patrolled. Willow and Oz usually had a lot of homework. And then there was Oz having to be locked up in a cage on every full moon night. After all, Oz was a werewolf every full moon. A Child of the Moon.  
Her friends walked beside them, Willow and Oz on her left, Xander on her right where Riley was.  
"Hey, Buff," Oz greeted.  
"Hey, guys," she greeted back.  
"We're free tonight if you wouldn't mind us joining you," Willow announced.  
"Sure," Buffy replied.  
They looked at their friend.  
"Xander?" Willow said.  
"I'd love to," he said.  
"But?" Buffy said.  
"Come on," Riley urged him.  
"I can't. I'm going to LA. See how things are over there. I've been thinking and I really want to go visit some places in LA," he announced.  
"Yeah. You go ahead. We'll try not to have too much fun without you," Willow announced, knowing he was going to go see his ex.  
"Have fun," Buffy implied.  
"Tell us how it went," Oz implied.  
"Thanks, guys. You're the best," he said.

It was a dark night, as Xander Lavelle Harris walked the streets of LA on his way towards where Angel Investigations was located. He didn't want the others except Willow to know what exactly he was doing. Just because he just said he was going to visit, didn't mean he had lied. He was here to visit Cor. He wanted to know how she was doing and if she would take him back. Maybe even leave LA and go back to their hometown. He had to go see Angel Investigations in order to find her, though.

Once he found the place, he climbed the stairs and opened the door, shutting it behind himself. As expected, it was like an office place. There was even a set of stairs inside leading up to somewhere.  
"Hello?" he called to announce his presence.  
A guy he had never seen before came from one of the offices. He wore clothes kinda like his own, but with a brown jacket. He had black hair and blue eyes.  
"May I help you?" the guy asked.  
Irish. Maybe Scottish. Wonderful.  
"This is Angel Investigations. Right?" he asked.  
"It is."  
"Good. Where's Cordy?" Xander questioned.  
"Acting. Who are you? Do you need help?"  
"Thanks. No. I don't need any help. I'm Xander. Xander Harris. She knows me. We connect. We're old friends. We've known each other since we were kids."  
"I'm Doyle. Nice to finally meet an old friend of hers. If you don't count Angel."  
"Where's Cordy exactly?"  
"The studio."  
"Thanks, Doyle."  
"You're welcome, Xander."  
So with that, Xander Lavelle Harris closed the door behind himself and left the building.

While Cordelia Chase was shooting, Angel stood in a corner and watched them making the commercial. Well, trying. The commercial wasn't working very well. The director was trying his best to tell her what to do, but it was difficult. He kept telling her to either bend down farther, straighten up, or get out of that actor's way. That she was in his light. He really wanted to give that director a piece of his mind, but he couldn't disobey Cordelia. In this business, she was her own boss. If she thought he was a pain in the ass, she could handle him.

As Angel left the studio, he caught sight of the boy. Xander. What was he doing here? Was he here to act? No. He had never been an actor. Was he here to win her back? Maybe kick his butt for breaking Buffy's heart? No. He didn't' sense any anger when he saw him. That meant he was going to win her back. Well, at least try. It wasn't surprising. The boy had always been determined when it came to Cordy. Well, good luck for the boy.  
Xander walked silently past Angel and into the brighten lit studio to see her working on a possible commercial. Since he still had respect for her and didn't want to embarrass either one of them, he stood back a distance and watched. She was only doing this for money. That's what he realized the moment he took a good look at her. Her smile she wore was fake and she was very mad at someone. He saw it in the way she was acting. She was only putting up with it until after she could go rant and rave the anger out alone.  
A few minutes later, Cordelia Chase finally had enough of her director. Her boss. She stood up, walked off stage, put her white robe back on, and looked at the director.  
"Cut!" he told the camera man and went to stand in front of her. "What are you doing? Get back on set," he ordered her.  
"No. I'm sick of it. I quite!" she replied back and stormed off.

After she came out dressed in her normal everyday clothes, she saw him. Her ex. Okay, now she felt butterflies. He must've seen the argument and what she had been wearing. Swallowing her pride, she gave him a look and walked past him out the door. He followed and they walked side by side.  
"Did Angel send you to check on me? Because I told him I don't need-."  
"Deadboy didn't send me. I went to your work and asked where you were at. Doyle said you were at the studio. Don't worry. He thinks we're old friends. He doesn't know anything except for my name."  
"If you're thinking he had a thing for me, you're right. But I haven't even thought about dating or falling in love with someone else. So why are you here?"  
"I wanted to find you. See how you are doing. I heard you were in LA and worked for Deadboy. So here I am. You want to go out for coffee or something?"  
"Xander, what are you really doing here? I know you too well."  
"You got me. I'm here to see if you're ready to take me back. I'm really sorry. You have to forgive me. I didn't mean to do it. I've missed you ever since you left. In fact, I wanted you back ever since you broke up with me."  
"Oh, what the hell. You're too cute to be mad at forever. I forgive you. Come on. Let's go to my apartment."  
"So we're back together?"  
"Yes."  
"You want to move in with me? Get out of LA? You don't have to help even. You can stay home or something when we go patrolling. We hardly ever hang out anymore anyway. Too busy of lives."  
"Sure thing. I actually kind of miss the Hellmouth. I'll call work and tell them tonight. Then we can pack my stuff tonight and leave."  
So that's exactly what they did.

That afternoon, Xan and Cor walked into the Magik Shoppe where Riley, Willow, Buffy, Dawn, and Oz were. Xan and Cor were hand in hand as they did so.  
"Look who's back," he announced, smiling.  
"Don't worry. I've changed," she said, knowing the history between her and the Scoobies.  
The two walked up and sat down at the table where the Scoobies sat.  
"I guess you have changed," Buff announced.  
"Yeah. I have. And I'm sorry for the way I was in high school. I was a total bitch and I know it."  
"It's okay," Wills implied.  
"This is Riley by the way," Buff announced.  
"Nice to meet you, Riley. I'm Cordelia Chase."  
"Nice to meet you, too," Riley replied.  
"Wow, Buff. You really know how to pick your guys. First Angel. Then Parker. Then Angel again. Now Riley. No offense."  
"It's okay."  
"Speaking of guys, where's Giles?"  
Everyone looked away except for Xan. He looked at his girlfriend with hurt written all over his face.  
"Cor…he died…during the battle."  
She looked at everybody.  
"I'm so sorry. I was hoping to see him again."

That night, she went to pay her respects to his grave. She even apologized for being so cruel to him in words. She layed a bouquet of flowers on his grave.

THE END


	8. BuffyAngel: Rivalry

(everyone's POV except the Beast and Faith)  
Characters: Lilah Morgan, Angel, Doyle, Cordelia Chase, Buffy Anne Summers, the Beast, Connor, Darla, Harmony Kendall, Xander Lavelle Harris, Willow Rosenburg, Anya Christina Emanuella Jenkins, and Faith Lehane  
Summary: What if Buffy ran into Cordelia in LA when she left Sunnydale after her mom found out about the whole Slayer thing? What would happen? Will Buffy go back home or stay in LA? Set in S4 of Buffy and S4E "Deep Down" in Angel. Combines with the Beast and Faith arriving. Jasmine never existed. What will happen between Buffy and Faith? Can they work together to help Cordelia, Angel, Connor, and Doyle kill the Beast, or will their rivalry contradict what they need to do to save the world from a total black out? What will ignite between the two ex-lovers? Read to find out.  
Pairings:  
Anya/Xander  
Buffy/Angel  
Cordelia/Doyle

A/N: "Hero" never happened. Connor never put Angel in a crate. Someone else did. Nobody know who did it. Not even Angel. Lilah never stole Angel's soul from the jar.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy and Angel. They all belong to Joss Whedon and all the other creators of these awesome shows.

* * *

**Sunnydale, CA; 9:20 p.m; Sunnydale Cemetary**

**Anya Christina Emanuella Jenkins**

It's a dismal night as Xander, Willow, and I walk along the Sunnydale graveyard, Xander and I hand in hand, as the three of us patrol for vampires, demons, and etc. Buffy has been gone for a couple days now. She left after she told her mother Joyce, about her being the Vampire Slayer. I don't know for sure if she's coming back, but Willow and Xander think so.  
Willow Rosenburg

The three of us walk around the graveyard. We're doing this for Buffy. At least, I know Xander and I are. Anya's probably just here to help Xander not get into danger. If I look back, I can say that she's worst than Cordelia when Cordelia was with Xander. I'm sure Buffy'll come back home after some time. She has to. Right? She's the Slayer. It's her job to kill evil in Sunnydale.

**Xander Lavelle Harris**

I walk hand in hand with Anya in the graveyard, patrolling with the others.

**Los Angeles, CA; 8:30 p.m Angel Investigations; Hyperion Hotel**

Doyle

I walk into work. I see the Princess at her desk looking through papers and folders. We've been in search of Angel for almost eight months. I feel how much she cares for him. She has known him since she was a sophomore in high school. That's what she told me. I hope nothing happened to him. Angel and I have grown to be friends.

**Cordelia Chase**

I stop looking through stuff when I see Doyle walk in and start towards my desk.  
"Mornin' Princess."  
"Morning."  
"Anthing?" he asks me.  
"I don't know. Maybe. What do you think?"  
"Well, what did you find?"  
"The day he went missing was when he was on his way to do something. I found a dated note of his. He was going to go to the dock by the ocean to go to a dimension to find Connor."  
"Which dimension?"  
"He didn't know. You can go do some further researching. I have to go. Call me if you find anything else," I announce.  
I grab my purse and stand up, walking out and closing the door behind me.

**Buffy Anne Summers**

It's a obscure stoical night, as I walk down the sidewalk and past stores. I have my jacket on. The nights are getting colder. It's almost fall. As I walk, a strap from my bag around my shoulder, I think about the fight mom and I had, looking at the ground. It's all I ever do. Think about things like that. I don't know if I even have a home anymore. The last thing she said was, "You walk out that door, don't even think about coming back."  
"Buffy? Is that you, Buffy?" I hear someone say, but I don't look up. I just keep walking and turning things around in my mind. I don't need someone that thought I was her enemy in high school to see me like this. But it's too late. She already has.  
"Buffy, wait."  
She catches up and walks beside me at my pace.  
"Go away, Cordelia."  
"You know that never works, Buff."  
"What's up with the nicknames? Shouldn't you be all high and mighty?"  
"I've changed. I'm not who I used to be. What are you doing in LA? You running away until you think things through?"  
"You could say that."  
"Well, I've got an apartment. You're more than welcome to stay as long as possible."  
"Thanks."

**Cordelia Chase**

After she drops her bag off at my place and I tell her about Angel. It's no surprise that she volunteers to help find him.  
The three of us approach the water and look down into it.  
"So…who wants to be the one to dive in there?" I ask.  
"Doyle can help me," Buffy says.  
I watch as Doyle turns all demon-y and then they both dive under for him.

A few hours later, Angel's in his dungeon in the bed, Buffy watching over him.

The next day, Connor walks into the Hyperion. I'm going to guess he found his own way out of the Hell Dimension he has been in since he was stolen. Instead of being a baby, he's an eighteen year old boy. He's almost grown up.  
I look at him and smile brightly, hoping he remembers everyone.  
"Connor!" I announce and hug him. I've missed him so much.

Angel

I look at my son I thought I would never see again. Buffy and Doyle look at him, too. Now that Connor is home, I'm going to have to tell Buffy everything.  
Cordy pulls away and looks up at him.  
"Connor, I'm so glad you're home."  
"Yeah. I guess," he replies.  
Just then, I see his mother walk in. Because of what I sense from her, she's a vampire with a soul.  
"Darla," I greet.  
She smiles.  
"Angel."  
"What are you doing here?" I ask my sire.  
"I was sent to help by the PTB. Something big is going to go up. Nobody knows what. We can feel it, though. Wolfram and Heart doesn't even know what it is, much less the PTB."  
Soon after, Harmony Kendall and Faith Lehane arrived to also help us.

**Connor**

It's a unilluminating night, as I walk into Wolfram and Heart. I know somewhat about what The Beast wants. Me. It rose out of the ground where I was born. It has got to be connected to me. Right? And it said something to me after I did my best to keep Cordy out of harm's way. I don't speak Beast, so I don't know what it said.  
I walk into the room to see The Beast's hand inside Lilah's abdomen. I charge and push it away from her. It leaves her alone to concentrate on me, instead.

**Lilah Morgan**

I stand up and watch Connor and the Beast face off. It doesn't take long for it to throw Connor through a wall. I know it's after me and I have to survive, so I limp through the building, a hand pressed to my abdomen, knowing I need to get to safety. As I limp, bodies of my co-workers and others pile up. The Beast killed them all.  
Suddenly, I'm pulled into an empty room. The door closes and I turn around to see Cordelia and Darla. Cordelia approaches me and guides me to an office chair. I sit down and she lets go of my upper right arm. She kneels down infront of me.  
"Lilah, what happened?"  
"The Beast."  
"Where's Connor? Did he come in here like he said he would?"  
"Yeah. One of the upstairs offices."  
She takes her jacket off and ties it around my waist and wound to stop the bleeding.

**Harmony Kendall**

I watch from the hotel, as the sun is blocked out by an eclipse. I was ordered to stay put until they come back. They all went to defeat the Beast and get Angel's soul back. I hope they win. If anything happens to Cordelia, I would probably kill myself.

**Darla **

I watch as Angelus defeats the Beast. He was always selfish. Angelus never was someone to share with. He hates sharing. He fights the two Slayers, and then Faith sneaks up behind him and stabs him with the surege, which knocks him out. It had to be done.

An hour later, we walk into the Hyperion and lock him in the cage. Cordelia then does the spell, restoring his soul. So we all live as happily ever after as we can.  
Later, everyone gives Buffy their farewells, as she heads back home.  
THE END


	9. BuffyVampire Diaries: Last Battle

Characters: Klaus, Katherine, Elena, Damon, Buffy, Cordy, Xander, Anya, Willow, Faith, Dawn, Spike, Andrew

Summary: What if Damon and co were friends with Cordelia. They don't know the others. What if Cordy came for a visit before going to Sunnydale to help fight in End of Days? Buffy S7, VD S3, and Angel S5 when she was dying, but she doesn't die.

Pairings:

Damon/Elena/Katherine

Xander/Anya/Cordelia

* * *

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as Elena Gilbert walked into the Salvatore boarding house. She wanted to see him. The vampire she loved. But when she came in, she didn't expect Katherine to be there too. But she should've. Her and Damon had had history together several years ago when the Salvatores had turned. So it should've been expected for her to see the vampiress. Damon Salvatore having a shot glass of wine as she was speaking to him. They were so close and she was speaking so softly, she didn't know what the vampiress was saying, but it made Damon look very unsettled and unhappy.  
Damon looked up at Elena where he stood by his drink stand, Kat in front of him, looking up at him as she was speaking.  
"Elena," he greeted.  
Katherine stopped talking to Damon and turned to look at her descendant as Elena walked up to them.  
"Is this like a secret or something? What are you talking about?" she asked the vampires.  
"Klaus wants to kill me, so I'm going to do my best to outsmart him. If he kills me, he kills me," Katherine answered her. "This may be the last time you see me."  
Then, before any of them could say anything else, she was out the door, on her way to outsmart him and not die trying to do so.

Elena and Damon looked at each other.  
"I hope she'll be okay," Damon said.  
"I know. She's family," she replied.  
He sat on the couch and she sat beside him. There wasn't really anything to say and they couldn't say anything to make each other feel better about this. Katherine was out risking her life. Well, unlife. And she was family. Family was supposed to stick together, but this family didn't. What Katherine wanted, she got. And they wanted so badly to help. But Katherine was doing this on her own to keep them out of danger. It was Katherine's way of saying that she still cared about them and loved them. Something she would never admit out loud, but would rather show. At least, not in words to Elena. To Damon, maybe.  
Meanwhile, Kat was running from Klaus in the woods. Literally. She was running at vampire speed, Klaus always not far behind from her. She kept running, trying to find a way out and hide from him. Get as far away from the enemy as she possibly could go. But she knew that running from Klaus sooner or later, would result in the ending of someone's life. Predictably hers. But she didn't care about that as long as her family was alive and safe. All of it. Damon and Stefan and Elena. Her eternal family and her mortal family. Her and Elena were family only because Isobel had been Elena's biological mother. In turn, Isobel had been Katherine's long lost daughter that her father took from her when she was human. And without even knowing who Isobel truly was, Damon had turned Isobel into a vampire. But then Isobel had been killed by a vampire hunter. Alaric. But she had no vengeance or anger against that. It was in the past and the past had to stay in the past. Or you kept living in it.  
Suddenly, she turned a tree and there stood Klaus.  
"Hello, Katherine," he greeted with a wicked smile.  
"Klaus."  
Then he lunged and pinned her to the ground. She grabbed a branch from the ground and went to stab him with it, trying to fight with all she had. He twisted her arm, though and plunged it into her side.  
She gasped in pain and then pushed him off.  
She got to her feet and he grabbed her from behind and plunged it deeper in and she gasped in even more pain. Then, with determination to get away, she kicked him between the legs and limped as she ran. It was painful as she limped to be running with a branch in her side. It was deep in her side and she knew she needed help, but she didn't want Damon to get hurt by Klaus.  
She figured then that she was away from Klaus, so she sat on the ground back against a tall tree, as exhaustion that she hadn't felt since her human days, came.  
As darkness started to come, she thought Damon before everything went black for her. As she dreamed, dying from blood loss, flashes of the past came. Her unconditional love for Damon and Stefan. Being captured and then being helped to escape by a friend of hers. All the games she loved playing with both of them. Love for her family. All the blood she spilled over the centuries. Running from Klaus back when when she had been human. Killing herself so she wouldn't be taken to Klaus by the old lady. Coming back home and playing tricks again with them with Elena, not realizing that she was family.

Damon and Elena were kissing on the couch when he heard his name being thought by Katherine.  
Katherine, where are you?  
Nothing.  
Kat, can you hear me?  
Everything was silent so he pulled away from Elena and looked at her.  
"Katherine's in danger. I need to go. I'll be back, though. Stay here. Don't go anywhere."  
Elena then watched as he sped out of the house to go be Katherine's dark knight in shining armor and rescue her from Klaus.

As soon as he saw Katherine Pierce, he rushed towards her and kneeled in front of her.  
"Kat," he said.  
Klaus found them then and through Damon away from her, but Damon was quick and through him too. It was a fight between vampire and hybrid. But it didn't take long for Damon to break a branch from a tree and stab it into Klaus' chest.  
"That's for Katherine," he said as he did so.  
Damon ran to her and bit his wrist, putting it to her lips and making it go down her throat, as he pulled the branch out of her side.  
"Come on, Kat. Come back to me. Please."  
When nothing happened, he took his wrist away and then gently picked her up in his arms and at vampire speed, ran towards home, her in his arms.

Elena was pacing the floor by the drink stand, waiting for them to come back, wondering what could be taking so long, when he speedily arrived and stood by the couch. He then gently layed her down on the couch.  
"Oh God, what happened?" she asked, alarmed about what state she was in.  
"Klaus attacked her."  
"Is she going to be okay?"  
"I don't know this time."  
"What do you mean?"  
"She's really hurt. My blood isn't even doing anything except healing her wound. I don't know what to do, Elena."  
He walked over to the stand and poured a drink of liquor in a shot glass. He then started to drink.  
She looked at him.  
"Damon, that's not going to help."  
"I don't know what to do, so yes. This is helping."  
"Drinking doesn't solve anything, Damon."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and a moment later it opened to reveal a exhausted Seer. There stood Cordelia Chase herself whom they haven't even seen for a couple years now.  
"What's this about drinking not solving anything?" she asked Elena.  
"Klaus almost killed Katherine," Damon replied.  
She closed the front door.  
"Who's Klaus?"  
"A vampire hybrid," he told her.  
"Oh. I think I remember him now. I read Wesley's and Angel's books. He's in there. Only white ashwood will kill him."  
She came to stand by the couch where the vampiress lay.  
She saw the wound in her side.  
"What did he do to her may I ask?"  
"He stabbed her in the side with a branch," Damon answered her.  
"Well, at least it wasn't anywhere else. She should be fine. That is, as long as she starts healing like normal. I think she might be dying. She's not healing very fast at all."  
"Tell me I don't already know," he said.  
"Be patient, Damon."  
"Yeah, right. I don't have patience."  
"I can see that. Plus, I know you. You're not very patient. But you try to be."

A few minutes later, after a little bit of Cordy taking care of her, Katherine was fine. Damon and Elena were both glad that she was okay. After all, they cared about her. They wouldn't want her dead or anything related to that. That's how much they cared. It went both ways.  
Katherine got to her feet, feeling better and looked at the former Sunnydale High Queen C.  
"So, what brings you here other than saving my life? Which by the way, I thank you for."  
"You're welcome. I'm dying from my visions."  
"You know, that can be fixed," Damon said.  
The brunette looked at him.  
"Damon, no. No offense to you guys, but I'm not being a vampire or anything. This is possibly the last time you'll see me alive. Depending on how well it goes in Sunnydale. I'm going back to my hometown if you guys want to join me. Be careful though. It's the Hellmouth and Elena is human. I mean, I of all people almost died more than once in that town before graduation came along. But I'm sure she'll be fine. Two vampires and a Seer to protect her. But you two need to also be careful. We're going to Buffy's house. She's a Vampire Slayer. She won't stake you without question, but Faith will depending on her mood and how you guys act."  
"We're coming," Katherine answered for everyone.  
Katherine Pierce had always secretly wanted to meet a Vampire Slayer. It was legendary. There were always myths or even gossip about them. Usually certain famous ones.

It was a dark night as they walked up to stand on Buffy Anne Summer's porch where the Slayer lived. It was Cordelia Chase who knocked on the door and Buffy who answered a moment later.  
"Cordelia," Buffy said, looking at her, arms crossed. "What are you doing here?"  
"Whatever. I'm helping and I have news that concerns me. You guys can come in."  
And with that, Cordy walked into the living room, the vampires and Doppleganger following.  
Buffy closed the door and went to stand by Spike. Her new boyfriend. He was a vampire whom in the past had killed a couple Slayers and got his name by using railroad track spikes to kill his victims way back when.  
"Look who's here," Cordy announced.  
Xander stood up from where he sat between Anya and Willow on the couch.  
He smiled at her.  
"Cor. Long time no see."  
"Xander, hi."  
She didn't smile back, though. How could she? He had hurt her in senior year, which she had forgiven, but she was also slowly dying from the visions.  
The Seer looked at Anya. The former Vengeance Demon. Someone that hated her guts for making that wish that accidentally made her human. Poor Anya didn't have her powers anymore or anything she had always known.  
"I need you, Anya. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I do. You were a Vengeance Demon. Is there a cure or what?"  
Anya looked at her.  
"That's a surprise. What do you need my help for? Ask the others." Then she really got a look at her. She softened herself, realizing the state she was in. "You're dying. You must have visions."  
"I do. I am."  
"You have to kiss someone. Transfer them over to someone else."  
"Great. Thanks."  
Cordy walked up to Spike.  
"Me?" he had to question her.  
"Yes."  
She looked at Buffy.  
"Buffy?"  
"Whatever," Buffy said, walking into the kitchen as to not see them do what she knew they were going to do to save her life.  
"That's as much of a yes as we'll ever get."  
A moment later, the two of them were kissing.  
The pulled away a few minutes later and looked at each other.  
"Did it work?" Spike asked.  
"I don't know. We'll know whenever a vision comes."  
"Wonderful."  
She walked away from him to get away from him.  
"You'll be okay now," Anya announced to her, feeling she should let her know that she wasn't going to die anymore.  
"Thanks," Cor replied, smiling a little.  
She went to stand by Damon, Elena, and Katherine.  
"We have guests. Damon Salvatore is a vampire, Katherine is a vampire who sired Damon and his brother Stefan back in 1864, and Elena is a human," she announced to the Scoobies.  
Cordy saw Faith's look at Damon.  
"He's taken, Faith."  
"Aww, man. And I thought I would have some fun."  
Faith crossed her arms where she stood not far from the bookshelf.  
"Sorry, Faith. Elena and Damon are together."  
She then started to introduce the Scoobies to Damon, Katherine, and Elena.

A few minutes later, she was done with the introductions. She looked at Buffy and Faith.  
"So, what's the plan?"  
"Don't ask me," Faith replied. "She's the ring leader. I'm just a tagalong. You know that."  
"Buffy?" Cor said.  
"You seem to just come in here and know what's going on, so you tell me. What's the plan?" Buffy retorted.  
"Okay. Fine. How about we all just go and separate. Faith, Dawn, Xander, Willow, Katherine, Damon, Elena and I in the storm sewers. Buffy, you go check out the Pagean Temple. Anya and Andrew can go ahead and look for as much of first-aid stuff in town as possible and bring it all back here. Spike can stay here and make sure nothing happens to anyone here. Now let's go. Everyone grab weapons."

It was a dismal night, as Faith and Cordelia led them all towards the storm sewers to investigate.  
"So, are you back now?" Xander had to ask her, looking at her as he walked beside her just like they used to. Almost like they used to.  
"I think I truly am back, but I'll have to find a place to stay first. Maybe I can stay with Buffy and help her go through what she's going through."  
"I think Deadboy the second is doing that."  
"So, I guess they're together, huh?"  
"Yeah, Cor. They are."  
"I better not say anything. Angel will be disappointed. I know I am. I thought. I just thought that Buffy and Angel would always be in love."  
"Like us, Cor?"  
"I guess. Speaking of us, what's up with you and Anya? You guys are supposed to be married. But you guys won't even look at each other. I know that's not the silent treatment."  
"Yes. Because you are the boss of the silent treatment."  
"Xander."  
"Okay, Cor, you missed a lot. We never got married. I left her at the altar after telling her that I wasn't ready and then apologizing. Then she left and came back as a Vengeance Demon. Then she asked D' Hoffryn to make her a human again. Now we don't know where we stand. And I think in her eyes, you being here will just complicate things even more."  
"If it helps, you're forgiven and I wish I could take you back, but Anya I think will always love you. Like I always will."  
"Thanks, Cor. That means a lot. The part where I'm forgiven."  
"Yeah. I guess. It would on your behalf."  
Then they gave each other a quick kiss before coming back into focus.  
"We're back, aren't we?" he said, linking his hand with hers as they walked, following Faith, the other behind them.  
The three newcomers to Sunnydale listened to them, as they followed the Scoobies, Seer, and witch.

They stopped in the middle of the sewer tunnels. Maybe farther.  
"What's that?" Cordy asked, seeing a wooden crate.  
"Let's check it out," Faith replied, striding up to it.  
They followed.  
With Cordelia beside her, the others behind them, Faith using her Slayer strength to open it with her boot, seems how it was padlocked closed. And there she and Cordy saw a bomb with a timer counting down. And without hesitation, they both whirled around and ran as fast as they could, as they yelled at the others, "Run!" in a chord.

Meanwhile, Buffy was in the Pagean Temple with a red and white scythe in hand, fighting against Caleb. They fought long and hard, each trying to get the upper hand until finally, she split him in half, killing him for good.

It was a dismal night, as Buffy walked into her house and saw that Spike, Anya, and Andrew were the only ones there.  
"They're not back yet?" Buffy asked.  
She now stood in the living room.  
"Yeah. They're not here yet. But I'm sure they'll be here. They have to be," Anya replied.

As everything blasted behind them and debris slowly fell in certain places, Katherine and Damon made sure Elena was out of danger, not caring really if anything happened to themselves. And then everybody fell, as the blast from the bomb through everyone in different places.

Elena, Damon, Cordy, Xander, Faith, Dawn, and Willow looked around at each other, making sure everybody was okay.  
"Everyone okay?" Faith asked, in a little pain from her side, but other than that, Five by Five.  
Damon knelt by Kat who lay on her back.  
"You okay, Kat?"  
"I think so. I hate bombs."  
"Yeah. I know. They suck."  
He helped her to her feet, as the others got to their feet as well.  
Damon looked at her.  
You're hurt, he thought to her.  
Not really. My leg just hurts a little. I'll be fine. Don't be so protective. Last time I checked, you hated me. Not go make sure Elena is in tip top shape. She's only human. I'm not. I'm not dying anytime soon.

Half an hour later, they all walked into the living room.  
"What happened to you guys?" the former Vengeance Demon asked, looked at the group as they walked in.  
"A bomb," Katherine replied to her, looking at her and then sitting down on the couch to take a break for little bit, as did Faith.  
"We're all okay. Just a little bruised," the former Queen C assured Buffy. She didn't want her thinking she should leave Dawn at home next time. If there was a next time.

A few days later, it was the battle. They all came to the school in a bus to fight against the creatures. Anya, Andrew, Cordelia, and Katherine were in the hall by the stairs to fight them, while the others were in the basement that now looked a lot like a cave. It didn't even look like a basement or anything anymore.

A few hours later, the battle ended when Spike died and everything started to collapse. As Faith ran up the stairs, she shouted out, "It's collapsing! Everybody get out!" Then she stopped in the middle of the stairs to yell at a grief-stricken Buffy, "B, let's go! Come on!" Then she started to run up the stairs the rest of the way, seeing Buffy start running towards them, too.

A few minutes later everyone was on the bus and Willow was driving the bus away, as Sunnydale collapsed before their eyes.


	10. CharmedBuffyAngel: Multiple Battles

Summary: Phoebe has a premonition of The Battle of the Black Thorn. Will they help everyone, or will they stay home and let it happen? Read to find out.

* * *

**San Fransisco, Haliwell Manor, 5:30 p.m.**

The Haliwell sisters and Cole Turner were in the kitchen. Piper was at the table with Pru. Both had a cup of tea they were finishing off. Phoebe and Cole were by the counter kissing and holding hands. Leo had gone again to do some Whitelighter job. Whatever it was.

The couple looked at eachother.

"So, it this the part where you go home?" Phoebes asked.

"If you want me to. I can stay longer if you wish."

"I'd love that."

Pru and Piper set their cups down, pretending to ignore them.

Suddenly, Phoebe gasped and images came to her. Pru and Piper heard her, which meant she was having a premonition. They got up and went to her.

Phoebe gasped and looked at them, when it ended.

"What did you see?" Pru asked.

"A fight. We have to go to LA."

"What kind of fight?" Piper asked.

"There were people fighting against a lot of demon-y things. They knew what they were doing. It was like they've been doing it for a while now."

"They may not all be normal people," Cole said.

They looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked her boyfriend.

"Do you know something about this?" Pru asked.

"There's a rumor that something is going to go down in LA and Sunnydale. There's a Slayer in Sunnydale. It's her job to kill demons and other evil things. It's also her job to protect people. She'll figure out that i'm a demon and then, well, you get the picture."

"But LA doesn't have one?" Pru asked.

"Exactly. It doesn't have one, but there is a vampire there with a cursed soul named Angel there. He fights for the people of the cits and his redemption. He's good."

"So, are we going or not?" Piper asked.

"We're going," Phoebe said.

So they all got into the SUV and Piper drove.

**LA, Hyperion Hotel, 9:20 p.m.**

"So, you expect to win this war?" Gunn asked.

"One that you've created?" Wesley asked.

"I didn't create a war. They started it," Angel replied to his friends.

"We can at least try," Fred implied.

"You have to trust me," Angel responded.

"How can we?" Gunn asked.

"You have to earn it," Wesley said.

"I do. I trust you," Harmony assured Angel.

"Good. Anybody else?" Angel said.

Just then, a very familiar scent wafted over the vampires.

"I'll go," Harmony replied, leaving the Hyperion.

Harmony followed her scent to find her BFF. It didn't take long at all. She saw her walking towards the Hyperion in the cold weather, arms around herself, mud all over her, with nothing but blue jeans and a red tank top on that they had buried her in. She looked a little lost and confused.

"Cordelia?"

She stopped and let her catch up.

"Harmony."

"You're alive. How? Why? Not that i'm not glad to see you or anything. I am."

"The PTB."

"Let's get you to the Hyperion and cleaned up. We have a war to win. Come on."

"Two, actually. One here. One in Sunnydale."

"Something's going down?"

"Yeah. The First Evil."

"What is that exactly?:"

"Pure evil. It's the essence of evil. It's the first ever evil. It's like a ghost, though. You can't see it unless it shows itself to you. When it does, it'll look like someone that has died. Nobody knows its true form. It wants to kill off the Slayer line. One by one. First the Potentials. Then Buffy. Then Faith. I was watching everything while I was, um, gone. Oh. And we're gonna be having some help come our way. Three witches and a good demon. I don't know them, but they're good."

**Sunnydale, CA, Summers Residence, 9:45 p.m.**

"We have to find a way. There had to be a way to defeat it," Buffy said.

"We can try research again," Willow suggested.

"It's not going to be any different. Face it. For once, we're doomed," Anya said.

"We're not doomed," Xander assured his ex.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"I'll get it, " Dawn said.

"Hello?" Dawn answered.

She held it out after a few minutes and looked at Xander.

"Someone that i'm not supposed to say wants to talk to you. It's LA."

Xander got up from the couch and took the phone from her.

"Xander," he answered, as Dawn sat back down.

"Hey, it's me. Have you guys found anything out yet?"

"I thought you were dead."

"I was. The PTB brought me back to life."

"No snarky comment? I'm surprised."

"The snarkiness died when I became a Seer. Now can you answer the question?"

"Sure thing. We haven't found anything yet. We need to locate Caleb and defeat the First."

"Don't concentrate on The First. It can't be defeated. As long as there's evil in the world, it won't and can't be killed. Just don't get yourself killed, Xan. Please. I'm begging. I don't want you guys to die. I'll be there as soon as I can. But we have our own war here to fight first."

"Wait. You're coming here?"

"Yeah. Angel, Wesley, Gunn, Fred, Harmony, Darla with a soul, me, and a few witches. Cole is a fraid to come over there what with a Slayer living there. It'll probably just be the witches. Cole is a good demon. Anyways, we're coming over to help after we defeat the Circle of the Black Thorn."

"Glad to have you back on board. Tell me. Are they taken?"

"Xan, don't think about it."

"Why? Jealous?"

"No. One can freeze you and the other can throw you across the room."

"Oh. Those kind."

"Yeah. They're called the Charmed Ones."

"Nice. So i'll see you in a while?"

"Yeah. You will. Probably early or late tomorrow. Be prepared."

"We will."

He hung up.

He grinned at his friends.

"Cordy's back. She's coming home."

"When?" Buffy asked.

"She's thinking early or late tomorrow. They're all coming with her. Including the Charmed Ones."

"Interesting," Buffy commented.

"Five by five," Faith implied.

**LA, Hyperion Hotel, 10:00 p.m.**

The witches and demon got out of the SUV and walked up to the Hyperion Hotel from across the street.

"What are we going to say?" Pru asked, as they walked.

"We just tell them everything," Phoebe told them.

"Are you sure about all of this?" Piper asked.

"I'm sure," Phoebe replied.

They entered the Hyperion.

Cordelia Chase stood up from her desk.

"About time. I knew you'd show up, though. I'm Cordelia Chase. Human. You three are the Charmed Ones and the guy is Cole. A good demon."

The Charmed Ones looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Sorry about the confusion. I"m not very good at starting at the beginning. I was a Seer. That means I had visions. I died from them six months ago, but the Powers brought me back tonight. We have a lot to go through. You can sit on the couch if you want. Standing is okay, too."

The girls sat.

Cole stood by the couch.

Cordelia looked at Fred.

"Fred. Start the introductions."

She obeyed, introducing herself. Gunn, Wesley, Harmony, and Angel went next. All in that order.

The former Seer looked at their company. "It's your turn to introduce yourselves. All I know is what you are. They other know nothing."

"I guess i'll go first. As Cordelia said, we're the Charmed Ones. We were born Charmed. It's our destiny to kill the demons and protect innocents. I'm Pru. I have the power to move things with my mind and hands. I was the first one to be born."

"I'm Piper. I have the power to freeze and blow things up. I was the second one born. I"m married to a Whitelighter named Leo. He can heal people."

"I'm Phoebe. I'm the last one to be born. I can lavitate. Cole here is my boyfriend."

"I'm Cole. I'm a good demon."

"Now that we've all been introduced to each other, let's get cracking. We have two wars to win. Here in LA and in Sunnydale," The former Seer announced.

**LA, Alley, 10:25 p.m.**

Everyone stood in the alley and waited, as creatures came towards them. Some flying.

"I don't know about you, but I personally wanna slay the dragon," Angel announced, as he stared at it.

As the Charmed Ones, Cole, Darla, and his friends fought on the ground with the grounded demons and vampires, Angel leapt onto the flying dragon and used his sword to stab it right through its heart.

It wasn't long until the fight was over. All creatures were dead, but with a price. Wes, Fred, Connor, and Gunn had died. Angel and Cordy were okay, as were the sisters and Cole. Harmony and Darla had been injured.

"Angel, you help Harm. I'll help Darla. We're going to Sunnydale," Cordy said.

"I'll see you girls around," Cole said to the sisters. "Nice to meet you guys," he said to the others. Cole and Phoebes kissed before he shimmered away.

**Sunnydale, Summers' Residence, 11:30 p.m.**

They were all about to head off to bed, when there was a knock on the door. Xander opened the door and stepped to the side to let them in.

"Invitation much?" Cordy said.

"Oh. Right. I guess you two are invited in too."

Willow, Anya, and Andrew got up from the couch, seeing a few injured vamps.

"Angel, take Harm to the couch. I'll get Darla to the recliner."

He strode over and gently layed a weak and injured Harmony Kendall on the couch.

As the brunette got the kit out and the gauze out of it, Darla looked at her through the pain. She applied pressure to Darla's stomach wound with gauze. Darla hissed in pain.

"You did good. Great, actually. I'm proud of you. You're doing some good."

"It doesn't matter."

"Darla..."

"No, Cordy. Please. It's not right. I'm alive but my only child is dead. Tell me how fair that is."

"You're right. It's not fair. But guess what? Life isn't fair. I never had a pefect life like everyone thought."

"But i'm not human. You are. I"m a vampire. My life is supposed to be fair. It's not supposed to be like this. Angel won't even go near me. He can't stand it. He doesn't want me. I understand that. But can't he help me? I'm hurting and he hasn't done a thing to ease it. You're the only one that cares. Why is that?"

She finished with Darla's wound and took her hands in hers, looking at her.

"Because I understand what it's like. I was used as a vessel for Jasmine. I almost died. I lost my own daughter. I didn't get to grieve for her death, though. I knew Connor had to kill her to save mankind. Nobody knows what it's like to lose a kid of your own. But for your own daughter or son to be born to you evil...it's more to bear than anything else. A person can't imagine the loss of their child until it happens to them. Believe me Darla. I may not share your same exact pain of losing him, but I loved him as if he was my own son. I raised him with Angel. I helped. I was his mother when you were gone. I can't count how many times that I comforted him when had had a bad dream. I was there for him every step of the way. I pushed aside my own pain to help him when he needed me, or when he got hurt. I was there when Angel wasn't. While everyone else was busy, I was right there. I changed his diapers. I stayed with him when he couldn't sleep. I sang him lullabies. I even told him what his real mother did for him. You weren't there for him like I was, but you did something that no other pregnant vampiress could or would ever do. You killed yourself with my stake to save his life. You knew what would happen once he was born. YOu knew you wouldn't have your soul once he was taken out of you. You were the greatest mother he could have had. You were in so much pain, but you still held onto hope. And the best thing ever wasthat he knew you before he died. I promise you that he's being taken care of. Whether he be with the PTB or in heaven. I have faith in that."

"And you took care of me against your own instincts that told you not to."

"Yeah. I did."

She let go and smiled at her.

"Now rest. You need to keep up your strength. It's important. Tell me if you get hungry. I have a few bags for you guys."

She picked her kit up and walked over to her bestie. Angel was standing there looking at the weak vampiress.

"You hungry brood boy?"

She opened her kit up and waved a blood baggie infront of him.

He took it from her.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Go eat in the kitchen. Some people aren't used to it."

He left for the kitchen.

Xander followed the sisters into the livingroom.

"How can you do that?"

"Do what, Xan?"

"The blood. How can you give it to them so casually. You used to give a face when you saw it."

"That was high school. We're all grown up now."

She sat by her friend.

"Hold on for me, okay Harm? I know you're weak. I"m gonna take care of your and then you can have some blood. As much as you need."

And that's exactly what she did.

"Thanks," she said to the brunette after she was done.

"You're welcome."

Cor went into the kitchen to throw the empty bag away.

When she came back, the sisters were seated on the coffee table.

"Now that we're all taken care of let's get started."

She paced back and forth infron of the coffee table as everyone watched her.

"I assume they've told you everything. What we need to do is is grab the scythe from the vineyard. It's a powerful weapon. We can use it to kill Caleb. He'll most likely come following us. He won't want us to get a hold of it. He'll fight for it, but we have vampires, Slayers, and four witches on our side. We have all the power that evil doesn't have right now. The First can't be killsed, but his followerers can. Like Caleb. There's something else. We need to go down to the storm sewers. Here's the plan. Anya and Andrew. Stay here and tend to Harm. Buffy, Faith, Angel, Willow, Phoebe, and Spike. You guys go to the vineyard. Darla, Dawn, Xander, Pru, and Piper. You guys are with me. We're gonna go to the storm sewers to kick some ancient vampire asses. Let's go."

She looked at Buffy.

"We'll take very good care of her. We won't let anything happen to her. I promise."

**Sunnydale, Storm Sewers, midnight**

It was dark in the sewers, as the Drama Queen's team fought the vampire things. It wasn't hard with two witches and a vampire on their side.

It wan't long until the creatures were killed.

**Sunnydale, Vineyard, around the same time**

Buffy and her team fought against Caleb, which wasn't much of a match. Caleb was split in two by the scythe by Buffy within minutes.

**Sunnydale, Next Night, Cave, 9:40 p.m.**

It was a dark night, as the battle between the ancient creatures roared on. Buffy and Faith kept sharing the scythe, tossing it back and forth to whomever needed it the most. They were working together again.

Pru, Piper, and Phoebe were doing great. They were working together as usual. Pru did the throwing, Phoebe did the kicking, and Piper did the blowing up.

Angel and Harmony fought side by side, while Darla and Dawn fought likewise.

Cordy and Xander fought side by side, while Andrew and Anya did the same.

While her friend were fighting, Willow was using the power from the scythe to make all girls in the world like a Slayer. From now on, every girl would be bale to literally kick ass. Minus the healing, of course.

Suddenly, it all started collapsing.

"It's collapsing! Everyone get out!" Faith yealled.

Buffy touched her hand with Spike's. Their fingers met. He smiled at her before bursting into flames and then dust.

"Buffy, come on!" Faith yell from the stairs.

Buffy ran after Faith, as the others followed in pursuit, ignoring her weakness from her gut wound.

Xander stood in the midst of it all. He only had one eye left, so he couldn't see very well like he used to.

"Anya! Anya!" he yelled out to his second ex. "Cordy!" he yelled out to his first ex.

"To your left!" Cordy was able to yell out through her pain.

He ran towards and knelt by them.

"Get her out of here. I'll try and follow."

"No. Stay her. I'll come back for you," he replied.

He quickly rushed through the cave towards the bus.

"Deadboy, take her. I gotta get Cordy outta there," he said urgently.

Angel did.

Xander ran full speed towards his Secret Eyes and knelt beside her. He gently picked her up and walked quickly out with her.

"Let's go."

As Darla drove the bus at top speed, everyone crowded around Anya, Cor, and Buffy.

"Should we get Leo?" Piper asked.

"Go for it," Willow replied, not wanting to lose anyone.

"Leo!" Piper called.

A moment later, he orbed in.

"Heal them," Angel told him, kneeled on the floor with Buffy in his arms. She was his whole world.

Leo knelt down and put his hand over Buffy's gut wound from being hurt earlier in the fight.

Buffy came to when the healing was finished.

Leo knelt down beside Anya next. He put a hand over her stab wound.

As Anya was slowly healed, Xander was on his knees with his Secret Eyes in his arms, praying that she would be okay.

Once she was healed, Leo went to the May Queen. He placed a hand over her stomach wound.

It wasn't long before she was healed. They had him to go home and he orbed out.

So everybody lived happily ever after as they could, and Cor and Xan got back together again, as did Buffy and Angel.


End file.
